


New Traditions

by MarginalMadness



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalMadness/pseuds/MarginalMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard used to love Christmas, but everything changed when the batarian slavers attacked.  One lucky turian hopes to change things, for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cocoa and Vids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



She had no idea how he found it, or where but she was guessing Liara had something to do with it. 

"How did you-"

"Called in a couple of personal favours with the Shadow Broker." Garrus said, just a hint of uncertainty. "I remember you mentioned it once, after a particularly vigorous round of stress relief." The way he said stress relief made her shiver. "I thought it was a good time to restart an old tradition." 

She remembered the conversation.

 

After their date on the Citadel, and after a quick warm up round in the skycar they had made their way back to the Normandy, Garrus put Kaidan in charge for the next twelve hours; she remembered her shock, was only outmatched by his own.

_"I am?" "He is?" They had asked in unison._

_"Yes, Commander Shepard is going to be, how do you humans say it, 'incommunicado'." Garrus answered, this voice edging on impatient as he pulled her into the elevator._

_"She is?" "I am?"_

_"Spectre business." Was all he said as the doors closed and the elevator started its painfully slow ascent._

_She cocked an eyebrow at him while wrapping her arms around his waist. "Did you just use **my** Spectre authority to commandeer, **my** ship and give it someone else?"_

_"So I can spend the rest of the day making love to **my** girlfriend, damn right I did." He ran a talon through her golden blonde hair, gently scratching along her scalp._

_She moaned at the sensation. "You're a bad mutineer."_

_"Well, I can't be good at everything." He mumbled into the side of her neck, lip plates nipping playfully._

_"I know there are other things you're good at." She smirked, mirroring his earlier words. The doors finally opened and she pulled him backwards towards her- their cabin, his amours chest plate already half unfastened. He gave her a look of surprise; and she smirked in response._

_When did she manage do that?_

_After their exertions, she wrapped herself around him, somehow managing to perfectly fit into the crook of his shoulder, arm thrown over his cowl. “You always give me the best presents.” She sighed into his shoulder._

_“Bad wine not withstanding?” His chest rumbled in amusement._

_“It was the best you could afford on a vigilantes salary.” She smiled, rolling up onto him and propping herself up on his chest._

_“One day I’ll get you something spectacular. Jewellery. Maybe some diamonds!” His mandibles flared in amusement, while she cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “Or maybe that biotic enhancement amp the Asari council are secretly working on?”_

_“Now we’re talking.” She smiled laying gentle kisses along the lip of his cowl. “You can get me it for Christmas, I’ll get you that heat detection mod you make moon eyes at every time we walk past the store on the citadel.”_

_“I do not make moon eyes. And Christmas? I thought you didn’t do Christmas.” His voice reverberated throughout her entire body making her shiver._

_“It’s a holiday, a celebration. A reason to get together with friends and family, and enjoy each others company. After everything, it might be nice.” She shrugged nonchalantly at him and tried for a smile but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Drink hot chocolate, watch Christmas vids.”_

_He ran a hand down her bare shoulder. “My Shepard senses are tingling.”_

_She gives him a mock glare and a half smile for his pesky (endearing), ability to see through her bravado. “The last Christmas I had…last real Christmas…was only a couple of weeks,” she took a deep shuddering breath, “before the attack on Mindoir.” Garrus’ entire body stilled. He knew she didn’t like to talk too much about her past before joining the Alliance. He resumed the soothing motion of stroking her shoulder, letting her silently know that he was here for her. “Every Christmas eve, we’d sit and watch this stupid romantic vid from the beginning of the twenty first century, My mom watched it with her mom, and she watched it with her mom before that. I hated it, but my mom loved it, so did my dad. And we’d drink cocoa, eat Christmas cookies and then go to bed...” she trailed off._

_Garrus pulled her close, flipping them carefully, leaning over her. “When this war is done, we’ll make new traditions.” Her hand went up to cup his mandible and she pulled his head close, bringing their foreheads together but she didn’t say anything. Garrus’ heart ached for her. Everything she lost, everything she still had left to lose, including him. They had promised each other not to focus on the future, not until this war was won and the reapers had been kicked out of the galaxy, but he was promising her this._

 

“How did you even you even find it? I never mentioned what it was called.” She crossed her arms defensively.

“Your forgetting I used to be C-Sec, Shepard. Snooping around for information is what I’m good at.” He crossed his own arms, mirroring her position, gently mocking her.

Her shoulders slumped and her arms fell to her sides. “Joker, told you didn't he?” 

“I can neither confirm or deny that.” He said straightening.

“Bastard.” Shepard whispered under her breath. “Garrus, I appreciate the gesture but I really don’t feel like-”

Garrus picked up a mug that was on the coffee table, not just any mug, her favourite N seven mug, the one Garrus bought her for her birthday in the middle of the war. He handed it towards her handle first. “Be careful, it’s hot.” He said, cutting her off. She took it carefully, taking a big sniff of the thick brown content, her eyebrows raising in sudden realisation. “Hot cocoa.” He practically purred. “Made from proper cocoa powder and real milk. Not that instant stuff that was on the Normandy that no one ever touched.” His tone was teasing but with a hint of pride in his sub-vocals.

“Real milk? How did you-” Shepard asked, her voice full of wonder.

“Your boyfriend’s Archangel.” Garrus replied with a shrug as if that answered everything. Shepard decided she didn’t want to know. She took a sip from her cup, her eyes slipping shut and her knees almost buckling it tasted so good. Luxury items were scarce after the war, she had no idea how he managed to get hold of this but damn if she wasn't grateful. Opening her eyes she saw Garrus standing there, a barely visible nervous energy about him. No one but her, and maybe his family would have been able to notice it. She moved toward him, wrapping and arm around his waist.

“You win, I relent.” Smiling up at him, she leaned up to place a kiss on his unscarred mandible.

He pulled her towards the sofa in the tiny little pre-fab units they called home and they settled down, Shepard curling up into Garrus’ side as he pulled the console onto his lap and started the vid.

“Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world…”


	2. It's Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas

Shepard woke up in bed. Not unusual, except she couldn't remember how she got there. She was curled up next to Garrus, watching that stupid movie. Ok, not so stupid, a little bit sweet. He had his fingers threaded through her hair, something he had developed a little bit of an obsession with, not that she was complaining, it felt nice, and she remembered closing her eyes, she felt so content for a moment and then…she was waking up now.

She stretched out, enjoying the warmth of the quilts wrapped around her before reaching over for Garrus only to find his spot empty. She sat up, finding a poorly wrapped package at the bottom of the bed with a tag on it.

‘B, Merry Christmas -G’. 

She pulled at the brightly coloured paper to reveal a pair of woollen, black, boot slippers inside. She pulled them on her feet happy to find they fit her perfectly, wiggling her toes, she luxuriated in the feel of the cotton padding between them,they were on the outskirts of London and it was winter and while the pre-fab units were built to retain most of the heat the war had sent a lot of ash into the atmosphere, making it colder than it would normally be. She pulled on her hoody over her tank and pyjama bottoms and went in search of her perfect boyfriend. 

The door opened and before her was nothing she would have ever expected. Their tiny cramped living room now looked even more crowded as in the corner opposite her was a real Christmas tree, not very big, maybe a little shorter then she was but a real tree, with real needles which were being left all over the floor, and that unique real Christmas tree smell, which was stirring all of her deep buried memories of childhood Christmases. Her mother always insisted in a real tree, and this one was decorated with what looked to be spare gun mods hanging from its branches, and twinkling coloured lights. She stood in the doorway absolutely speechless, wondering one thing…

How?

Aware of Shepard now standing only a few feet away, Garrus quickly cleared the remaining clutter off the small coffee table and swept it into a box, pushing it under the tree. “Do you like it?” He asked unsure.

“How did you manage to-” Shepard whispered, leaving the question hanging, not trusting her voice not to break.

“Well I got the tree from outside, the gun mods were ones we were never going to use and the lights were salvaged from various wreckages around the local camps.” He looked at her intently, but she was still staring open mouthed at the tree in the corner. “I’m beginning to feel like I made a mistake.”

Before he could continue, she threw herself at him, arms around his broad shoulders, crying into the soft fabric of his tunic. “It’s perfect. I can’t believe you went to all this trouble.”

“Well, after chasing a rogue spectre I was investigating across the galaxy, following me into a suicide mission, and taking on the reapers, on foot, I thought I owed you one.” He laughed bringing his head down to her own, wiping away her tears. And then she lightly punched him in the arm.

“Sometimes I don’t know why I've kept you around for so long” She sighed, dramatically

“Probably because I brought a massive gun with me.” Garrus countered and a flick of his mandibles.

Shepard pretended to consider his argument before her face split into a wide grin. “True.” She reached up to pull him in for a kiss when the was suddenly there was the sound of a skycar landing outside, and Garrus’ omni-tool chimed.

“Ah.” Garrus said sheepishly. “That’ll be our guests.”

Shepard almost skipped the entire one step to the door, opening it with a wave of her hand, glad for her hoody and new slippers when the frosty winter air blasted her in the face. It wasn’t a skycar, it was a Kodiak, flying Alliance colours. As soon as it touched down and the door slid open, out stepped Liara, in a previously unseen, but acceptably festive red and green dress, arms filled with a large brown box.

“Shepard,” She called in greeting, trying to peek around the box to look where she was going. “Could you carry this for a moment please?” She handed Shepard the box without preamble and picked up a second one motioning for them to move into the small home. “You look surprised to see us.”

“Us?” Shepard squeaked, peering over the top of the box.

“Vega and Cortez are in the cockpit, and I received a…colourful…message from a man named Zaeed Massani last night, requesting we bring him with us.” Now inside she placed her box on one of the counters in what passed as Shepard and Garrus’ kitchen and began smoothing out the rumples in her dress.

“Zaeed, is with you?” Asked Shepard, aghast.

“Yes, the boys will be bringing their things in, in a moment.” Liara explained as she took Shepard buy the shoulders and gave her the once over. “You’re looking well, Shepard.”

“Really? Because I’m feeling pretty thrown right now.” Shepard laughed and Liara laughed with her, pulling her into a tight hug which Shepard returned enthusiastically.

“Merry Christmas.” Liara smiled.

“Oh yeah. Merry Christmas.” Garrus chimed in from behind Liara as he started emptying the boxes. Shepard just rolled her eyes playfully and smiled along with Liara before moving around behind her to peek inside the boxes.

“So what is all this?” Shepard asked , reaching in to a box to pull something out and earning herself a smack on the hand from Garrus in the process.

“We’re giving you a traditional Christmas this year.” Liara announced, voice filled with glee “Food, friends and festivities!” Shepard shook her head in disbelief, her eyes starting to fill up again, touched that her friends were going to so much trouble for her.

“You’re making me holiday food?” She choked.

“We will be,” Garrus said as he leaned in and gave her temple a quick nudge with his nose, “as soon Jimmy gets in here with the turkey.”

No way. They didn't have a turkey. A real, actual turkey? Shepard felt herself get excited.

“My ears are burning, Scars must be missing me!” Came Vega’s voice from the entryway. Shepard turned to him, smiling wide at the sight of the soldier, big as ever, Santa hat on his head and a turkey under one arm. “’Sup, Lola.”

Cortez pushed past James, a smaller bag in his hands. “Hey Commander.” He nodded moving past her into the already cramped kitchen space, he put an arm around her shoulder and came in to plant a kiss on her cheek. “I'm going to make Robert’s famous Christmas turkey,” he said with a tight smile “basted in butter and maple syrup, it’ll taste like angels dancing on your tongue, trust me.”

“My mouth is watering already, Cortez.” She laughed, Liara nodding in agreement.

“And I just feel disappointed I won’t get to try it.” Garrus added wryly, flicking a smile at Shepard

“Hey Esteban! Catch!” James hollered, holding the turkey up high with one hand before promptly being backhanded across the back of his head.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Grumbled Zaeed, moving around him and making his way into the room. “Shepard. I heard you’re having I shindig, I invited myself.”

“I would have invited you, Zaeed. If I could find you.” Garrus protested, moving out of the way as Liara started sorting various vegetables from the boxes, only some of them were recognisable to Shepard meanwhile Cortez started fiddling with the oven. 

Being on the outskirts, to give them some much needed privacy, the alliance had made sure their little shack had all the comforts of modern living, and apart from the occasional supply drop they were completely self sufficient. It was no apartment on the Citadel, but it was home.

“Typical excuses from a failed C-Sec agent.” Teased Zaeed.

“Failed C-Sec agent, successful Expert Reaper Adviser.” Garrus smirked back, just as playfully.

Zaeed just chuckled gruffly waving the paper bag in his hand around. “Where do you keep the booze around here Shepard? Gonna whip up some eggnog to go with the cookies I’m going to bake”

“Cooler is out front, by the door.” Called Cortez.

“Cookies?” Asked Shepard and Garrus in unison.

“I like you.” Zaeed said pointing at Cortez. “And you heard that right. Goddamn cookies. What, you think killing sons of bitches is the only thing I’m good at?” He waved them off heading back outside. “You just wait. Best goddamn cookies, you’ve ever tasted!” Shepard and Garrus just looked at each other with a slightly worried expression.

“So. Vega?” Garrus asked changing the subject to hopefully, something less scary than the image of the mercenary in a apron, baking. “What are you preparing in our humble little kitchen?”

“My abuela’s chorizo and cornbread Stuffing. Forget about Esteban’s magic turkey, this will be the real hit this Christmas.” He said voice full of pride. “Not sure what kind of spiced meat this is, might be asari, but it tastes just as good!”

“Keep telling yourself that, Mr. Vega.” Cortez challenged without looking up from where he was coating the turkey in a sweet smelling syrup.

“You little girls still arguing about your meat? Let me show you how a real bad ass commands a kitchen!” Zaeed pushed his way into the fray pulling a mixing bowl and ingredients out of his bag.

Liara set the separated vegetables aside and moved out of the way. “My, it seems there is too much masculinity for me to handle.” She looped an arm around Shepard’s and pulled her towards the sofas opening up her omni-tool. “EDI and Joker will be here soon, we can catch up while the men work in the kitchen.”

* * *

Before Shepard knew what happened she had a house full of guests. Literally. The only place not occupied was the small bathroom connected to the bedroom. 

Joker and EDI had shown up with Ken and Gabby and promptly got to work on the rest of the food. Making up traditional Earth, turian and asari dishes for everyone. Ken and taken it upon himself to make ‘his Ma’s world famous mash tatties’ and Gabby had taken upon herself the unenviable job of supervising him. Shepard couldn't help but smile every time she caught them giving each other little kisses over the large cooking pot of potatoes, young love was such a beautiful thing to witness. 

How Liara had found all of the ingredient for all these different dishes she had no idea, especially given the state of the galaxy, some of them, such as the turkey, were hard enough to come by even before the war. And even though the war was over and the relays were once again functioning and travel between the home worlds was possible, every civilisation was still rebuilding. Shepard tried not to laugh while imagining Liara abusing her Shadow Broker connections to locate a fresh turkey and turian vegetables.

She was sat in the doorway, as Garrus, Steve, James, Zaeed and Grunt sat around a make shift camp fire in front of their little house swapping war stories and eating Zaeed’s surprisingly amazing cookies. Each of their stories were growing more and more outlandish with more than once someone asking “Is that something Shepard did and you’re trying to take credit for it?”

Kasumi had come with Traynor, Chakwas and Jack as they all lived close to the Alliance base which had become the De facto Headquarters, and Tali, who had arrived on Earth from Rannoch just in time for them to set off with them. Tali, Sam, Liara and Kasumi were all located in the bedroom talking tech, while Chakwas and Jack had their heads together chatting on the smaller of the two sofas. What they were talking about, Shepard couldn’t hear but there was a glimmer of respect in Jack’s eyes and non of the usual abrasive countenance she usually draped herself in, it was the same way she looked at Kaylee Sanders.

The larger of the sofas was taken up Wrex’s Christmas present. The leader of the clans was too busy with the clean up of Tuchanka and the unification of the krogan to come himself but he did send Urz, along with Grunt. The prize winning, pit fighting, varren was now spread out along the sofa, head hanging off the edge, the razor sharp fang inched from her own. She was content to just sit on the floor by the doorway and and and _be_ , for once. Wrapped in her hoodie, and new slippers, a warm fire outside keeping the worst of the chill away. Alive and safe, at Christmas, surrounded by her friends; no, they had been through too much to be considered friends, her family.

“You’re burning them!” Gabby yelled frustrated, waving a wooden spoon at Ken’s head in a shoo motion. Where did all these utensils come from Shepard wondered? She was pretty sure they didn’t belong to her and Garrus.

“Stop fussing, woman! They’re fine!” Ken argued back trying to take the spoon out of Gabby’s hand.

“You are incorrect, Kenneth. The potatoes are in fact burning to the bottom of the the pan.” EDI interjected.

“Ack! That’s just how we cook ‘em in Scotland!” Ken told her, glaring jealously at her perfectly sliced vegetables

The brief second before EDI responded make it obvious she was about to make a joke. “I thought all Scottish food was fried.”

“Oh har har, EDI.” The Scotsman rolled his eyes.

“Ignore him sweetie, he’s just jealous you’re a better cook than he is and you can’t even eat anything.” Joker said reaching over from his seating position on the back of one of the couches next to the counter EDI was working on and giving her hand a squeeze. They had been much more open and familiar since the end of the war, not that any of the Normandy crew minded their relationship.

“You are mistaken, Jeff.” EDI corrected, in that very precise tone she used when she was being under estimated. “ I can in fact eat food as part of this bodies infiltration capabilities, I can even taste it. I can’t however surmise if it would be palatable an organic tongue.”

“I’m sure it will be delicious, however it turns out.” Joker smiled up at her.

“See, that is how you complement your girlfriends cooking!” Gabby told Ken, jabbing him with the clean end of the spoon. He stopped her complaint with a kiss.

Shepard stood up from her position in the doorway, waving a goodbye to the guys outside and moved into the bedroom.

“So how is everyone doing?” She asked the room settling on the corner of the bed.

“Tali here is trying to explain to me how we could integrate the QEC-tech into the rebuilt relays and then start to backwards engineer them to fit dreadnought class vessels so they could transport across the galaxy without having to travel to a relay first.” Sam explained excitedly. Liara was watching the Comm Specialist intently, listening with rapt attention.

“Imagine it, Shepard!” The excitement in her tone was clearly visible through her helmets voice modulator. “The main problem would be energy production. We need a huge mass relay to transports ships which are tiny in comparison. But the QEC-Tech sends instant information with a tiny amount of energy, if we could find a way-”

“Woah, slow down there, Admiral.” Shepard chuckled.

“All I’m hearing are easier ways for me to get away after a heist!” Kasumi sings, from her position at the top of the bed, legs up against the wall.

“Kee’lah! We’re theorising ways to expand our capabilities to explore the universe and all you want is to be able to sneak away easier?” Tail says in indignation. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“Of course. I’m the best thief in the galaxy for a reason.” Kasumi replies sweetly, switching on her cloak and pulling at the front of Tali’s hood as she creeped off the bed.

“It’s a holiday, Zaeed baked and you guys are still talking shop?” Shepard asked, astounded.

“And eating mince pies!” Traynor grins whilst biting into another, icing sugar decorating, the dark blue jumper she was wearing. Liara hid a small smile.

“This is fun for us, as long as we don’t have to shoot anything.” Tali corrects her.

“Speak for yourself.” Kasumi quipped from somewhere in the room.

“Ah. Well. That’s the spirit I guess!” Shepard laughed getting up. “I’ll leave you three geniuses too it then.” She said backing out of the room.

“Bye.” Tali called and Traynor waved with a mouthful of sweet mince pie. 

“How are you doing?” Came the disembodied voice of the thief from beside her.

“Do you have to hide? This place is tiny, someone might step on you.” The stealth cloak shimmered away, leaving Kasumi standing, studying her, head tilted to the side. “I’m doing good. Amazing actually.” Her responding smile was real and bright and honest. “ First real Christmas in about 15 years and everyone I love is here.” Shepard took a breath and swallowed hard, he smile faltering just a fraction. “Well, almost everyone.” She wishes Anderson could have been here, he would have been out there with the guys shooting the shit, he had his own stories to tell; or maybe in the kitchen, showing Ken how to make proper creamed potatoes. Or perhaps sitting with Jack and Chakwas, giving the biotic his unique blend of encouragement and ass kicking, to help sand away those rough and bitter edges, god knows it had helped her when she first enlisted.

“Holidays are hard sometimes, but it’s a time to remember the ones we loved, and be grateful for the ones still with us. And you know, baby Jesus and hope and all that stuff.”

Shepard had to laugh at that. “Yeah. He’s be happy so many of us made it. If he were here he’d be telling me to get off my ass and grab a beer, there’s a celebration to partake in.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Kasumi slid her arm into Shepard’s and they made their way outside.

Urz followed them out, running around the fire excitedly before running off into trees surrounding their little house in the clearing.

“Uh Lola, aren’t you worried your new dog is gonna upset the natural wildlife or something?” James asked concerned, looking into the thick brush of trees in the direction the varren disappeared.

“Heh. Maybe he’ll toughen up some of the squishy earth animals.” Grunt joked, gruff voice rumbling.

“Nah, he’ll be fine.” She smiled, picking up a beer out of the cooler, which was probably warmer than it was outside and sitting down on the log Garrus had claimed. Just as fast as he had vanished, Urz came bounding back out of the woods carrying a large branch or possibly a small tree and dropping it at her feet. She kicked the branch, shaking her head, it hardly moved an inch. “I can’t pick that up!” She told Urz as if he understood. “Give it to James.” She motioned with her beer, and as if he understood her, he picked up the branch and dropped it at Vega’s feet.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” James whooped. “Fido is smarter than he looks!” He picked up the branch, took a running start and launched it into the trees “Fetch!” Urz went running off after it and James followed after him.

“How you doing?” Garrus asked quietly, so only she could hear, gently bumping her shoulder. She just smiled at him resting her head against his shoulder. She didn't have the words to express how grateful she was. For organising all this, bringing everyone together, everything he had done to prepare this, in secret no less. Christmas used to be her favourite time of year as a child, stupid romantic vids included, but that had been taken from her. Now somehow, he managed to make the time of year she secretly hated most, perfect, and into something magical again.

“I’m good, real good.” She curled up under his arm “I’m just happy everyone is here, relaxing, no threat of attack or war looming over us.”

“Well, it’s early yet.” He teased before leaning in and whispering. “James has been telling me a lot about this holiday, but I only trust less than half of what he says, something about a Santa Claws who breaks into your house.”

Shepard laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Wouldn’t trust him as far as you could throw him.” She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, there was a question in his eyes but before he could speak a word his attention was drawn to the skycar heading towards them, flying low overhead, to land behind their pre-fab. 

Maybe she had spoken too soon as suddenly everyone was on high alert. Only Zaeed had a weapon on him, her own was in the bedside cabinet, kept in top condition but not been used for months. Grunt moved up front , putting himself at the head the group like usual. He waved a hand signal tell them to keep position when he took a step forward to investigate. A moments pride shot through her as she realised he was using Alliance hand signals, that she taught him, before she tensed as he growled out:

“Turian.”

“What?” Garrus moved around him coming to a stop suddenly, Shepard standing close behind, curious as to who it could be. Moving out of the trees which surrounded their home was an older looking male Turian and a shorter female, The male was tall, broad across the shoulders and imposing, with an air of natural authority about him, the female was a little more cautious, eyes darting around the clearing, taking everything in. Both were sharing the same blue markings as Garrus.

The elder one stood before them tall and proud when encompassed by the audience, hands behind his back at an easy parades rest, yet enough tension in his shoulders to move swiftly into action should he need it. A sent the slightest inclination of his head in Garrus’ direction. “Son.”

Garrus’ mandibles fluttered in a way She wasn’t familiar with, and she was pretty confident she had seen Garrus in every emotional state it was possible to experience. He looked down floundering as she appraised the apparently unexpected guests. “Shepard, this is my father, Kaius Vakarian and my sister, Solana.”

Garrus’ discomfort put her on edge. “Vakarian, Sir.” She moved forward to shake his hand trying to strike a respectable balance between who she was as a commander and who she was as a possible future daughter in law, before moving on to Solana. “What an honour to finally meet you both.” She smiled, sincerely, if not completely comfortably. “I had no idea you were coming.”

“Garrus invited us.” Kaius spoke neutrally, if he was surprised Garrus hadn’t shared this information with her he didn't show it. There was no inflection, no expression of joy or disappointment. Direct. Authoritative. Shepard turned back to Garrus’ raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

“What?” He asked with a shrug, lost for words. “I didn’t think they’d come.”

Luckily, EDI appeared in the doorway that exact moment to announce dinner was ready to be served. Thank the maker for well timed distractions.

“Is that a robot?” Solana asked astonished, taking half a step back.

Or maybe not.

“Technically.” Shepard winced. “EDI is a fully formed, autonomous A.I. previously housed on the Normandy.” Solana just continued to stare at her, sometimes quickly glancing at Garrus. “This body lets her assist on ground side missions.”

“Foolish.” Kaius muttered before moving into the building, Solana at his side. The rest of the gang followed behind him in silence, sending each other significant glances which all said one thing.

This isn’t going to be good.

They made their way into the small house, which was not even more crowded, with two additional turians, James the last one in. “Sit, Fido. Not enough room for you in here.” He grabbed a cookie off the plate in Zaeed’s hand and threw it outside. Urz caught the cookie out of the air, jumping around excitedly. “I’m come play after dinner but for now you have to stay and guard the house, ok?” The varren whined but settled down at the bottom of the steps, looking for all the world like he was sulking.”

Joker started calling out information about the food over the din of noise in the small room. “Hey, so we put all the Dextro food in the blue dishes. I hope you and Tali are hungry because I think EDI made too much.” he turned around to hand Garrus a plate only to come face to face with his father. “You’re not…who I was expecting.”

“Obviously.” His sub vocals hummed, Shepard thinks it was with amusement. “ The blue dishes are dextro save?” He confirmed taking the plate.

“Yeah, uh. Help yourselves.” Joker moved out of the way mouthing heavily to Shepard. ‘What. The. Fuck.’.

“Dad this is Joker, uh, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moroe, he piloted the Normandy.” Garrus said motioning to him before turning to EDI. “And this is EDI is his, uh, girlfriend and Normandy co-pilot.” Garrus straightened his shoulders and tried to keep the uncomfortable tone out of his voice.

“Flight Lieutenant.” The elder Vakarian nodded. “Miss EDI.” He greeted without missing a beat.

“Please, just EDI, if you will. It is an honour, Detective Vakarian. I have heard much about you from Garrus. I consider him one of my closest friends and I am glad to finally meet the rest of his family.”

“It’s programmed to flatter?” Kaius asked, looking over at Garrus.

“She-” Garrus started in her defense before EDI cut him off.

“It is alright, Garrus, I can handle this.” She said with a smile before turning back to his father. “I am programmed to respond to people in a variety number of ways, which I, myself, deem appropriate. My admiration for your son, is genuine, as was my pleasure in meeting the man who raised him.”

Kaius studied her suspiciously for a moment before relenting with a nod. “My apologies. It is difficult for an old varren like myself to not think of machines as the enemy.”

“Apology accepted.” EDI said cheerfully. “It may help if you think of me as part of Shepard’s crew and not simply ‘a machine’.” A brief twitch of the mandibles, which was as close to a smile as Shepard thought anyone was going to get out of him and he turned back to the dishes and started filling his plate with turian vegetables and some weird purple meat. 

Everyone filled their plates and sat around the living room, on the sofas, on the backs of them on the floor, leaning against the kitchen counters. The food was amazing, the first bite of the turkey made Shepard almost weep, Cortez just threw her an ‘I told you so’ wink and a smile, Vega’s stuffing wasn’t bad either. The side dishes were seasoned and cooked to perfection, something Joker was extraordinarily proud of EDI for pulling off, everyone even had a small helping of Ken’s potatoes, if just to be polite. The conversation slowly picked up with every mouthful. Solana steadily became more animated with Tali and Traynor as they explained their theories about miniaturising the Relays, Shepard suspected, the three of them could get into a lot of trouble if given the opportunity. Kaius stood against the wall, eating and quietly taking and listened to everything going on, his sharp golden eyes taking in everything. The only one who didn’t look like they were enjoying the festivities was Garrus. 

Shepard leaned in close, inspecting his half eaten plate“Why did you invite them if you didn’t think they would come?”

“To be polite?” Garrus breathed. “If I hadn’t asked them, I would have been hearing about it for years from my sister. Probably longer from my dad if only more subtly.”

“Are you going to talk to him at all?” Shepard asked glancing quickly toward the elder turian.

“We didn’t exactly leave things on the best of terms, Shepard.” He reminded her but how could she forget. Primarch Victus wanted him to return to Palaven to help with the rebuilding. Garrus told them as politely as he could, thanks but no thanks, he wanted to stay on Earth with Shepard while she healed. If he wasn’t considered a hero by the entire galaxy for his part in fighting the war, he would have been stripped of his position in the hierarchy and ordered back to Palaven, but by most of the public and the turian military, he was considered the reason the home world had stood for so long and he was Shepard’s right hand man and unofficial XO. They gave him some fluff title to explain his continued presence on Earth, Turian Ambassador for Galactic Cultural Cooperation, and returned without him. It was easier than telling a society, built upon the foundation of doing your personal duty, to go hang so he could stay with his mate.

“Garrus.” She said her bright green eyes burning into icy blues. “Christmas is a time for family and for forgiving old grievances.”

“Shepard, I-” he tried to argue, but the look on her face made it clear she would hear no argument. “…okay.” He nuzzled her forehead affectionately before standing and making his way across the room, carefully stepping around Traynor, Solana and Liara who were seated on the floor around the coffee table. “Dad? Could you follow me, for a second?” His father moved off the wall to follow him and the rest of the room hushed, eyes following them as they walked out into the darkening night.

 

“Are you going to be like this all night?” Garrus asked, facing the dying fire with his back to father, trying to keep his voice even.

“Like what, son? You’ve barely spoken two words to me the entire time I’ve been here.” Came the reply. Calm, cool. Almost indifferent.

“You obviously don’t want to be here.” Garrus growled, turning on him. “If you were going to sit there and silently judge everyone. Our crew. Our friends, why come?”

“You asked me to.” Kaius replied as is it was the simplest thing in the world and Garrus deflated under the sincerity obvious in his fathers sub-vocals. “I did not like how we left things before your sister and I departed back for Palaven. And I know this Holiday is important to humans.”

You did this because it is important to Shepard?” Garrus asked confused, mandibles twitching in frustration, in a way only a parent could affect their child.

“She’s family, is she not?” Once again he said it so simply and matter-of-factly, Garrus was left speechless. “I only ever wanted you to reach your full potential, to be happy with your place in the world, like any good turian should be. I see now status does not count for much with you. Your place in the galaxy is at that womans side. You’re a romantic at heart, take after your mother that way.” Kaius’ mandibles flared in a sad smile. Garrus felt his cowl itch uncomfortably. He was ready to rant and rail and defend Shepard to his last breath, he wasn’t ready for this and he had no idea what to say.

“I think mom would have liked her.” He lamented.

Kaius’ bark of laughter was sudden but filled with joy. “She would have adored her, if just for the way she looks at you. No young, turian female was ever good enough for you in her eyes. Now you have finally found a mate who would have been worthy of you, I do ponder if you are not worthy of her.”

Garrus gave a small laugh. “I’m not. But I try every damn day to be the man she deserves.”

“And that is all we can ask is it not? That those we love, love us for trying. I never felt I was worthy of your mother either, she was the best of me.” Garrus made a small sound of agreement, he remembered his mom always made sure his father was involved, there for birthdays, school recitals and plays, shooting practice on the weekends, as well as C-Sec’s best detective. “I’m proud of you, son. And the family you are building.”

“We don’t have any kids yet.” Garrus pointed out with a small cough, the conversation he and Shepard had before the final push still in the back of his head.

“You have a Varren, it’s a start.” Kaius said and Urz gave a bark of approval. Garrus was starting to worry about how smart he actually was.


	3. There's so Much to be Thankful for

The door to the pre-fab slid open and Vega filled the doorway. “Hey Scars, Espantoso, Twinkle Toes got everyone presents!” James called before turning back into the warmth.

“What did he say?” Garrus’ father asked, confused.

“That’s Vega. He liked to give people nick-names.” Garrus replied in way of explanation. He motioned to the door and followed his father in.

Before the door had even slid closed behind him, Kasumi shoved something into his hands. “And this is for you.” Kasumi grinned. “Sorry, pops, didn’t know you would be here. Maybe next year.” She shrugged skipping off to the opposite corner of the room, hopping up on the kitchen counter. 

“What about me?” Zaeed asked gruffly

“Perils of inviting yourself without warning. Now if everyone is ready, open them up!”

Shepard pulled at the shiny wrapping paper covering a square box, probably more excited to see what Kasumi thought was an appropriate Christmas present, than any other gift she had ever been given. As the paper fell away she was faced with a picture of a small, fuzzy ball contained in a much larger, clear, green sphere. It took her a second to figure out what it was before she burst into a fit of giggles, an outburst so unlike her it shocked the rest of the room into silence while they looked at full of concern. She managed to wipe the tears from her eyes enough to pull open the box and take out the sphere, placing it on the table, while continuing to giggle helplessly. She waved her omni-tool at it and the smaller fuzzy ball came to life with a squeak and began trying to run up the side of the larger ball, pushing it around the table. “Toy hamster in a ball.” She told the room, mostly for the non-humans, but all chuckled in understanding. “Where on earth did you find this?” She flashed a smile at the thief.

“Ah, that would be telling!” Kasumi grinned in response, before winking at her.

“Some how, I feel like I should be insulted by my gift.” Garrus announced with a playful grumble before turning the box around for everyone to see, a picture of a miniature turian dreadnought cannon, ‘NOW WITH EXTRA DARTS!’ graced the front of it.

“Think of the hours of fun you’ll have calibrating it.” Shepard teased, nudging his leg with her own and giving him a big smile.

“Holy Shit!” James yelled excitedly holding up a large brown jumper and pulling it on over his head. He stood up revealing the the design to the whole room. Two plastic eyes stared out above a large, red, glowing nose. “Twinkle Toes, you get the best presents!”

“You’re kind of boisterous.” Kasumi chuckled. “I thought I should get you something that gave you an air of refined dignity.”

James pressed the large red nose which immediately started flashing and playing out a poor quality version of Rudolf the Red Nosed reindeer. “Holy Shit!” he exclaimed again before sitting back down on the sofa.

“Nice, threads.” Cortez said deadpan nudging him with his hip from his place on the back of the sofa.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, amigo.” James replied, voice full of pride, arms spreading out against the back of the couch.

“Rather than looking like a fool, I have a bottle of Serrice ice brandy here, not jealousy from me.” He waved the bottle at Kasumi before doing a little bow from his seat. “Arigatō.”

Kasumi returned the bow, “Dō itashimashite.”

A gasp from the floor brought the attention to Liara “By the Goddess. It’s a book. A real, paper book.” She ran her hand lovingly over the cover. “The Complete Encyclopedia of Ancient Earth Civilisations. Kasumi-” Liara whispered, lost for words. “This is the most thoughtful gift…”

“Think nothing of it, it was just laying around!” She replied with a smirk. “Maybe nothing as exciting Prothean data troves but its got some good history of all Earth’s earlier civilisations.”

“And I have a new chess set. I can finally teach you how to play.” Sam said with a warm smile for the Asari and a shoulder bump.

“If I remember rightly, last time you tried, you ended up giving up.” Liara smiled back.

Traynor’s hand inched towards Liara’s. “You were distracting me.” She protested and Liara’s cheeks subtlety turned a darker shade of blue.

“Kasumi has given me a decorative hair band,” EDI said in a happy voice holding it up just enough for the room to see the glittering blue and green gems that adorned one side of it in a flower pattern. “and a set of fluffy green dice. Thank You, Kasumi. I do not own many physical possessions,but I am glad to have ones that are so pretty.”

“I had no idea what to buy a starship.” Said Kasumi her tone sounding just slightly vexed. “So I got you something for both your ship body and your this one.”

“I am grateful you put so much thought and effort into my gifts and considered both of my forms worthy of receiving gifts.” She placed the dice on the counter and slid the band onto her head. “How do I look, Jeff?”

“Beautiful as always.” Jeff replied with a sincere smile. EDI blinked and much like Kasumi’s stealth cloak a shimmer passed over her body and suddenly she looked human, short dark hair framing her face, the contrast in colour making the gems shine even brighter.

“And now?” She asked, eyes dancing with amusement in a way that looked wholly human.

“Beautiful as always.” Joker repeated again wrapping his arm around her as her facade faded and she returned to her preferred silver. “I’ve gotten a completely useless present.” Griped Joker. “Vouchers for dance lessons? I don’t need lessons, have you seen me bust a move? I’m a god on the dance floor!” He flashed a glare to the room when it filled up with laughter. “I hate you all. Next planet we’re on I’m leaving all your asses behind.” 

“Who the fuck is Edgar Allen Poe?” Jack asked scrolling through her omni-tool, purchase card left lying on the kitchen counter.

“Human writer, known for his gothic short stories and poems.” Shepard explained, setting gift back in its box.

“Shit, you guys get fun stuff and I get a bunch of fucking depressing stories?” She snarled, continuing to flick through the many files.

“Trust me, I think you’ll like him.” Kasumi told her reaching across to pick up the discarded card and flick it at the biotic.

“Heh. I got a turian.” Grunt rumbled, holding the plastic toy by its feet. Everyone looked from the toy to Garrus, who let out a small sigh of annoyance, before the room burst into laughter again. The only ones who didn’t look amused and wore matching expressions of confusion were Garrus’ family.

“That’s a dinosaur, you fucking idiot.” Jack gasped, bent over the cooker, trying to hold herself up.

“A T-Rex to be more precise.” Shepard told him, trying to hide her giggles at Garrus shot her a playful glare. She bit her lip and shrugged apologetically.

“Close enough.” Grunt grinned, which was bordering on frightening. “MEEEEEEEEEEAT!” He roared diving the toy head first into the remaining turkey, pretending to rip its carcass apart with the appropriate sound effects.

Tali pulled her gift up on her omni-tool to share with the room. “Why have you gotten me an omni-tattoo of a woman riding a bird out of a skull?” Tali asked, confused. “Is that a thresher maw.” Shepard curled up on herself she was laughing so hard she had tears of laughter pouring down her face again. “Am I missing something?” She asked poking Shepard in the side with her elbow. Shepard just continued to laugh, waving away Tali’s question. “Bosh’tet.” The quarian muttered giving her another dig.

Chakwas chuckled at her gift in good humour, before sliding it onto the coffee “Very amusing, Miss Goto.” Kasumi just grinned back from under her hood.

“Operation?” Laughed Cortez leaning over James to get a better look. “Couple of shot of this brandy and there wont be anything fun about that game.”

“Well, shit. That sounds like a challenge to me, Cortez” Jack taunted from the kitchen area. “Shepard, you got shot glassed around here or what?”

“We have not yet heard, what Gabby and Ken received.” EDI said, gesturing to the sofa they were they were seated next to Zaeed. The couple were silently staring into the box Kasumi had given them as a joint present, they didn’t seem to be part of the festivities at all.

“How did you know?” Ken’s brogue came out even thicker than usual.

“I’m the best thief in the galaxy. I find out things.” Kasumi, said gently. “also, Gabby told me at H.Q the other day and by told me, I mean I figured it out when she started throwing up at the smell of coffee and she couldn’t deny it because her head was in a toilet.” Kasumi gave a very dramatic shudder.

Gabby, smiled at her shyly before reaching into the box and pulling out a large stuffed bear with a yellow bow around it’s neck. “We’re having a baby.” She smiled, burying her face in the bears golden fur hide the creeping blush on her cheeks. 

Every one of the crew rushed to congratulate them, even Kaius and Solana give them their congratulations, the birth of a new generation who would never have to live with the reaper threat was something everyone has grateful for. Liara and Tali gave both Gabby and Ken long hugs, while the guys lined up to shake Ken’s hand and gave him pats on the back. The only one who wasn’t suprised was Chakwas.

“Well who do you think is her doctor?” she said with a laugh, like everyone else was silly for thinking otherwise.

Garrus gave Shepard’s knee a brief squeeze, and she returned it, both of their eyes full of promise. ‘One day. One day, soon.’

When the congratulations finally died down, Kasumi waved her hands to bring the room to as hush. “That’s only part of your gift. I’m having a crib delivered to your quarters back at the base as we speak.” Gabby burst into tears. She blamed it on the hormones.

Vega stood up bringing the attention back to himself, arms wide. “Who’s ready for some Christmas Carols?” he hollered pressing the big red button on his sweater. “I’ll start! Rudolph the red nosed reindeer! Had a very shiny nose…”

“You you know this song pretty much translated from Japanese as Rudolph had a shiny nose, no one liked him so he cried every night, then one Christmas it was dark and Santa decided Rudolph’s nose was convenient. Rudolph was useful.”

“Rudolph was useful?” Garrus choked back a laugh.

“That’s the Christmas spirit Kasumi!” Shepard beamed at her.

Cortez and Zaeed joined in with James, who was now swaying in front of their tree, pretending to conducting a choir. They wouldn’t sound half bad, once she had a couple more beers. As Rudolph came to a glorious finish, Chakwas stood up, shushing the room with a waving of her hands and starting singing the opening line to the old Earth song, Fairytale of New York. James took over the guys lines and she picked up the female ones as they belted out a duet in the tiny home.

Out of no where Solana started singing. It was in Turian and Shepard’s translator had trouble keeping up with the flow and meaning of the song, but it was beautiful, haunting even, and it made the hairs on her arms stand up. Some of the phrases she could make out were about the cold of winter, and the need for community before she switched it off so she could just focus on the feel and tone of the youngest Vakarian’s voice. She was even more surprised when not only Kaius, but Garrus joined in with her, the rest of guests falling silent. As they finished, the entire room filled with respectful, yet awestruck applause as Solana and Kauis bowed, Garrus just coughed awkwardly. Solana started talking again, and Shepard only had a moment to consider how odd, their native tongue sounded to her ears before she flipped on her translator again, almost everyone else was doing the same.

“- celebration during the colder months. Our mother used to sing it too us as children.” Solana looked around the room, looking just a tad unsure.

“Thank you for singing for us.” Shepard smiled, warm and genuine, turning to Garrus and lifting his hand to place a kiss on it. “It sounded beautiful.”

“I can’t believe I’m gonna do this. Fuck.” Jack cursed. “Alright. Be quiet, all of you.” All of them turned to regard her before she opened her mouth and started singing silent night. If Solana’s voice was beautiful to her human ears, Jack’s voice was angelic. Who knew she had that in her? It was soulful yet light, like a hundred chimes ringing at once. She song stirred something in her and she clung to Garrus, wondering briefly if he turned off his translator like she had done and was just letting the feeling of the song wash over him. The hymn came to an end and everyone just stared at her silently. “Not a fucking word.” She threatened them, everyone looking awkwardly between themselves.

“Wow.” Was the only thing uttered by Cortez. 

Perfectly timed to break the tension, Urz came running in from outside.

“Holy hell, when did it start to snow?” James said leaping up from the sofa, crossing the room and running into the darkness.

“Snow, Shepard? You know how I feel about snow.” Garrus grumbled, low enough for only her to hear. She turned to him, ready to make some smart ass comment when her face was suddenly showered with ice. Wiping it out of her eyes she was left staring into the face of a highly unimpressed, turian with snow dripping down his mandibles and into his cowl. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing but it didn’t stop the mirth from being obvious in her eyes. She shrugged at him, helplessly. She squealed, (she did not squeal) as they were both showered with snow again as a perfectly round ball impacted the side of Grunt’s head and exploded over everyone on the side of the room.

“We do battle!” Grunt cried excitedly, dropping his dinosaur on the counter and charging outside, Urz following him out into the commotion.

Tali ran out next, followed closely by Cortez, Kasumi and Jack. “Three on three!” Vega called from outside, “Jack, Twinkle Toes, with me, Esteban and Sparks, you’re with the krogan!”

“No fair, no biotics!” Grunt yelled in outrage.

“Fuck you, man. I play to win!” Jack shouted with a laugh as a flurry of glowing blue balls flew past the open door.

Traynor pulled Liara up by the hand, dragging her outside “C’mon. I’m going to show you how to make snow angels.”

“But I’ll get wet.” Liara protested, Sam threw her a flirty look and wiggled her eyebrows, her reply lost in the noise of battle outside.

“Grunt that’s too big to be a snowball!” Vega yelled, a touch of panic in his voice. 

“Heheh. I play to win!” Grunt scoffed.

“Loco bastardo!” Vega swore.

Garrus waved his omni-tool at the door and it shut, the lock turning orange and shutting out the noise and the cold before replacing his arm around Shepard and pulling her closer to him.

“You keep some very strange, company, Garrus.” His father said with a flick of his mandibles.

“I like to think of them more as, interesting” he replied settling back on the couch, giving Shepard a squeeze.

“Speaking of interesting I think I’m gonna have to call it a day, Commander.” Said Joker, sadly. “It’s getting late and I’ve gotta get the little lady back home and tucked up in bed.” He patted, EDI on her her hip with the hand that was around her waist.

“If you would like me to carry you to the sky car, so you do not risk injury in the snow, I would be happy to oblige. Jeff.” EDI muttered tersely.

“Was that a joke, EDI?” Chakwas asked with a smile which turned into a full blown chuckle when EDI replied,

“No. That was a threat.”

“Jeez, ok, ok.” Jokers stage whispered.

Ken stood up, pulling Gabby with him “I on the other hand, do have a little lady who I need to get to bed.”

“Yeah, a little lady who could kick your ass.” Gabby told him. Joker and Ken just looked at each other, a little lost before shaking their heads. Garrus held up an imaginary glass, in a toast

“To strong women, who can kick our asses even on our best days.”

“Hear, hear.” Every man in the room agreed in unison, holding up their own fake glasses, even his father.

* * *

EDI and Joker left first, taking Gabby and Ken who came with them, a plate full of left overs each and promises to meet up again at new year’s. As they were flying away from the house, Traynor and Liara popped their heads in next saying brief farewells, foregoing hugs as they were both damp from making “snow angels” and not at all making out, both looking far more flustered than they had the right too, given the temperature outside. Much to their chagrin, Chakwas decided to leave with them, giving everyone brief hugs and in the case of Garrus’ family, firm handshakes and a friendly farewell.

As people started to depart, the shenanigans from outside slowly came to a halt and everyone came back inside. Steve decided it was a good time to break out his new bottle of brandy for a toast. “To friends and to family.” He said, holding up his glass filled with golden liquid, as they stood in a circle around the small coffee table. Garrus, his family and Tali had a glass of a turian brandy from Garrus’ private supply “By blood or by choice.” He toasted the Vakarians and then the Normady crew. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas” everyone cheered except for Zaeed, who threw a goddamn in there for effect.

“Battlemaster.” Grunt turned to Shepard after he downed his drink, “The shuttle won’t be back to pick me up until morning.”

“Why not?” Shepard asked crossing her arms.

“I assumed the gathering would last all night, like the last time. You’ve slowed down in your old age, Shepard.” He teased.

“Ah-huh.” Shepard raised an eyebrow at him. “This isn’t the way to go about asking if you can sleep on my couch, Grunt.”

“Garrus?” Grunt appealed to him.

“Oh, no. I’m not getting in the middle of this one. You work it out with your mom, yourself.” He joked removing himself from the circle with a laugh.

His father and his sister moved to follow him as he went outside. “I know we didn’t get to talk a lot today, but I’m glad you invited us.” Kaius told him.

“Yeah. Shepard is, and her crew…they’re really something.” Solana added with a smile.

“I’ll take that as a complement.” Garrus nudged his younger sister with an elbow.

“It was. What you guys did together; as mismatched as a squad could be but anyone can see the bonds between you, the spirit of the Normandy.”

“Solana, are you getting sentimental on me?” Garrus teased, but his sub-harmonics swelled with pride for his crazy extended family.

“Remember what you said about strong women kicking your ass?” She smiled too sweetly, her father huffed a laugh beside her.

“You and Shepard must come to Palaven soon. We’ve made much progress in restoring her to what she once was, still a ways to go but we’re getting there slowly.” At his fathers words, Garrus felt a pang of homesickness, the likes he hadn’t felt since he first left for bootcamp. “I want to be able to show her off to the woman and her team, who made it possible.” Kaius leaned in and added in a whisper. “Also, its almost Summer there, much warmer than it is here.”

“I’ll pack our bags now.” Garrus’ mandibles flared in a genuine smile. Kaius placed a hand on Garrus’ shoulder.

“I’m proud of you, son.” And in his eyes Garrus saw everything else he wanted to say. You were right to leave C-Sec, this was more important. I’m sorry I was so hard on you. Your mom would have loved Shepard. I’ll always be here for you if you need me. Even when we don’t agree, you’re my son and I love you.

“I-” Garrus was lost for words again. “-thanks, dad.”

“And that mate of yours better have a bonding cuff or engagement ring or whatever these humans exchange, when you come visit.” Kaius smiled.

Garrus spluttered at the comment and tried to cover it with a small cough. “I’ll uh…see what I can do.”

“Now we must be off.” Kaius squeezed his son’s shoulder again before moving to allow Solana to say her goodbyes.

“You’re leaving already?” asked Shepard, approaching them, stopping close enough to Garrus that their shoulders were touching.

“Our ship returning to Palaven leaves at twenty one hundred hours. We-” Kaius looked down in to Shepards large, earnest, green eyes. “-we didn’t know if we would be welcome.”

“You’re family, you’re always welcome.” She said with a smile. Leaning up to give him a kiss on the mandible. At his surprised look she laughed. “That is how humans say goodbye, and sometimes hello.” She glanced at Garrus’ whose own mandibles fluttered fondly at the memory of their reunion when the war first broke out. 

Solana stepped up to her next, taking her by the shoulders and gently tilted her head down to meet Shepard’s. “And this is how turians say goodbye.”

“This, I am familiar with.” Shepard’s smile reached all the way up to her eyes, as she clasped Solana on the shoulders before pulling her in for a brief hug.

“Make sure he writes.” Solana told her very seriously but Shepard could sense the teasing tone in her sub-vocals. “He’s awful at keeping in touch. Make sure he eats enough fruit, and never let him beat you in a shooting match, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Oh I’m familiar with that too! Garrus Vakarian, king of the bottle shooters.” Shepard laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist

“I won that contest fair and square.” Garrus protested.

“’Course you did, big guy.” She said, slapping him on the back. He just grumbled in response.

“We’re getting on our way too guys!” Cortez called from the door as the rest of the gang picked up their things and followed him out. They all hugged and kissed and shook hands and said their goodbyes and eventually Shepard and Garrus were left standing in the door of their small pre-fab, on the edge of nowhere, looking like a storm had passed through it and left a krogan sleeping on the couch with a varren at his feet.

“Aw, look at him.” Garrus whispered. “Poor guy is all tired out.”

“He had a big day. His first Christmas.” Shepard said with a smile.

“Our, first Christmas.” Garrus corrected her.

“Ours.” She whispered back, pulling him down for a kiss while pushing him backwards towards their bedroom. “You’re amazing, you know that? I can’t believe you organised all of this.”

“Not all of it.” He said walking backwards through their bedroom door while running his hands up and down her waist under her hoody. “I didn’t know Kasumi was going to be bringing gifts.” He kissed her again. “And I don’t think I can take credit for making it snow, as much as I would love too.” She murmured against his mouth as she pushed him down to sit on the bed, standing over him.

“Still.” She whispered, pulling off her hoody leaving her wearing nothing but a tight tank top under. “Thank you.”

“You’re worth it.” He growled pulling her into his lap. “I do also have this.” He purred as he pulled out a sprig of mistletoe from behind his back and held it over his head. “Merry Christmas, Brylan Shepard.”

She leaned in resting her head against his, smiling and whispering against his lip plates feeling for all the world like she was going to die from contentment. “And a merry Christmas to you too, Garrus Vakarian, and a happy new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for SnowWhiteQueen, who was my recipient for the MassEffectHolidayCheer project, and I used her Brylan Shepard as a basis for Shep in this fic.
> 
> The fic was inspired by the song Thankful by Josh Groban


End file.
